AmiraThe Queen Beryl we all know and hate
by Kali Mai 6955
Summary: This is part two of two. This tells the tale of a young Queen Beryl, and how she became Metalica's pawn again.


Amira : The Tale of Queen Beryl  
  
Disclaimer: the characters, do not belong to me, they are the property of Sailor Moon, some of the plot is also the property of Sailor Moon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Place: Earth, America, somewhere in the Rocky Mountains  
  
Time: Present  
  
The land was silent in its still beauty. The usually raging seas were calm, the stormy sky, was pacified for once. The sun seemed to shine like a silent God. As Amira, watched the trees bend silently to the winds gentle caress, she could not shake the thought that something deadly was approaching, something that threatened the only world that she knew. She shook off the icy fingers that climbed up her back, and turned her attention back the paperwork before her.  
  
Amira, finished grading the papers that the professor had asked her to review, before the next class period. She stood up from her desk and stretched, her muscles welcomed the changed position, and only mildly protested when she did a few aerobic stretches. Once done stretching, she walked threw her house, not really having a set destination. Simply walking.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Place: A Distant Galaxy  
  
Time: Present  
  
The silent Queen watched as her minions ran around trying to follow their orders, yet they were finding it hard to do as told. The Queen had not been specific in her orders, still the minions did as told. The Troops were rallied, and the weapons inspected and fixed if needed. By noon, all was in order. The Queen gave the order to invade, as she opened the portal that led to the galaxy that she wanted under her power.  
  
Mentally, The Queen ran threw all twenty Galaxy's that were now under her power, she laughed as she watched her troops disappear into the portals black void of space. She sat upon her throne and awaited her troops return.  
  
Hours later, her troops returned, and reported that another outskirts galaxy was under the Negaverses power. The Queen smiled, as she thought, that with the acquisition of two more galaxies' she would have the force to attack the one galaxy that she wanted to destroy completely. The Moon Kingdom, and their sickly sweet Monarch, Queen Serenity would soon feel the bite, of a revenge minded Queen. The same Queen that they had tried to destroy Milleniums ago, would now have her revenge. Poor Serenity, in her misguided compassion had let The Queen live, instead of destroying her like any battle-wise leader would have done. The Queen laughed as she tasted victory within her grasp. She dismissed her troops, and spent her time, mentally running threw battle plans.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Place: Earth, America, somewhere in the Rocky Mountains  
  
Time: Present  
  
Amira, slowly made her way to her studio, her feet almost dragging upon the ground, yet she found herself unable to resist sneaking a peek at her painting.  
  
Once inside the studio, her eyes fell upon the canvas, that portrayed the 12 Sailor Scouts of the Universe. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Moon, Earth, X, Charon, all the planets of the Milky Galaxy, had a scout to go with their planet.  
  
Behind the 12 young girls dressed in rather short, tight sailor outfits, loomed the shadow, of what looked to be a 13th Sailor Scout. Amira remembered the grueling nights that she had spent drawing, painting, mixing, correcting, and finding the right color. When she had finished she had passed out on the floor to tired to move. Even now months later, she could say which girl had which power, which girl was a princess, or lady. It was if she, Amira, knew the girls from another time, another place, and another life almost.  
  
Amira shook off the shadows that threatened her sanity, and immediately left the studio, afraid that if she stayed, she might be lured into the paintings madness.  
  
Amira made her way to her bedroom, and climbed under the heavy, safe quits that had been hers since she could breath. She allowed their warmth to lull her to sleep, and into the dreams that had haunted her everyday.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Place: Earth Palace  
  
Time: Silver Millenium, Not to soon before Metallica's attack.  
  
Amira, again found herself dressed in a royal dress, of deep burgundy, that hugged her curves. Her copper-brown hair hung in a lose braid that almost reached the ground. She knew that her silver-violet eyes, where wide with happiness, because, she felt happy, at home, at peace.  
  
All around her the 12 Sailor Scouts of her painting talked, joked, and poked each other. Yet, no matter what they did or said to each other, the undercurrent of love that they all had for one another was present. Amira, smiled in her joy, and conversed with the usually sad Sailor X.  
  
Something in Amira said, that this girl, with ash gray hair, and charcoal black eyes, was not entirely present, it was as if part of the girl was still asleep somewhere, dormant, like X was only in spirit form. Amira, knew that she and X held a special deep link, one that she did not have with any of the other scouts, like they shared two connected souls.  
  
As Amira, left X to go talk with one of the two Moon Princesses, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, in warning of an attack. As always in the dream, a shadow of darkness descended, and the 12 girls, and the older to the two Moon Princesses morphed out of their formal wear, and into the Sailor uniforms, that marked them as planet guardians.  
  
Amira as always, hesitated, a part of her knew that she should follow the other girls led, and another part of her saying that she did not deserve to join their ranks. Amira stood and watched as the shadow attacked, and the Scouts defended. Amira felt powerless, and like a traitor.  
  
As the battle dragged on, it looked as if the shadow was winning. Amira finally decided to morph only to have the shadow, wrap around her assimualationg with her. Amira became the shadow the shadow became Became.  
  
Amira became the embodiment of everything evil.  
  
Through the shadow, Amira watched the 12 Scouts try to save her. They failed.  
  
The shadow, pulled Amira away, as it withdrew its attack. Amira felt a bond between herself and X break.  
  
Inside her head someone say that the Milky Galaxy now only hosted 12 Living planets, that had Guardians. The planet Dina, was now dead to the Universe.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Place: A Distant Galaxy  
  
Time: Present  
  
The Queen, laughed to herself, as her troops reported that the last Universe had fallen prey, to the Negaverses power. At long last The Queen would have her revenge against those of the White Moon. Now the only thing left to do, would be to awaken Beryl. The ex-Sailor Dina, the poor girl had fallen prey so easily to the Negaverses shadow of evil. Amira had been so easy to convert, to turn against Queen Serenity. The Queen laughed as, she searched the Milky Galaxy for Amira's, energy. Once Amira was traced, the Queen, began feeding the negative energy needed to convert the girl, to Amira, as she slept. The Queen laughed as she felt Amira awake, as Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, loyal servant to Queen Metallica. Metallica laughed as she read the stars and saw victory in her grasp.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Place: Earth, America, somewhere in the Rocky Mountains  
  
Time: Present  
  
Amira, awoke, shaking off her dreams, and walked to her balcony. She did not notice the December air as it struck her bare legs, feet, and arms. She was trying to find her four Generals. Her task was clear in her mind, She, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, would destroy all White Mooners. She would release Queen Metallica, who would turn the world a shade of black.  
  
Beryl found her four Generals, and immediately set to waking them up. Once they were awake, Beryl set them to collecting, the energy needed to release Queen Metallica.  
  
We know what happens next,  
  
Sailor Moon and the rest of the Inner Senshi, awake...  
  
in the present time.  
  
End... 


End file.
